Many people take great pride in their footwear. For example some men purchase shoes or boots worth more than $100.00 a pair and they try to keep the footwear in superb condition. There are many people out west who sincerely believe that it really does not matter what a person wears so long as they have on a good hat and a well polished pair of new boots or shoes.
Girls, especially, are self-conscious about their footwear and take great pains to see that their shoes are well polished and in like-new condition. After all, the shoes amplify and attract the eye to the legs of a woman and most women prefer that the furtive glances generated by the neat appearance of the shoes and legs is found pleasing by her associates.
The prior art illustrates several attempts at protecting the shoe heels of a driver of a vehicle, that is, the rear of the foot wearing apparel that rests on the floorboards of a vehicle. Women's shoes and western boots are easily scuffed while manipulating the controls of a vehicle. This is especially so with the accelerator of an automobile and the rudder pedals of an aircraft. In the first instance, it is necessary to scrub the rear of the shoe against the floorboard as one interchanges the foot from the accelerator to the break pedal, and vice versa.
An airplane with heel type brakes is especially liable to scuff footwear, especially western style boots and ladies shoes, because it is necessary to physically slide the heel of the foot against the floorboard of the aircraft to make certain that the heel is fully positioned against the brake peddle and will not inadvertently come off during landing and take-off especially. There is little feel between the bottom of the heel of a shoe and the brake pedal.
It would therefore be desirable to have made available a disposable heel shield that could be easily and rapidly placed on the rear surface of either shoe in a position which protects the rear of the shoe from being scuffed by the floorboard of a vehicle. It would be desirable that such a shield be low in cost so that it could be used once or a few times and then discarded. It would be desirable for such a shield to be small and flexible to thereby permit several of them to be placed in various strategic locations so that access thereto is more convenient.